


Radiant Eclipse

by RubyEyes



Series: AVENGED-GLEE [11]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Blaine sing at Nationals in dedication to Dave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiant Eclipse

Santana watched their friend Blaine on the stage at Nationals. 

Belting out the notes of “I’LL COVER YOU(REPRISE). 

In dedication of Dave. 

Blaine was singing a moving song for their fallen friend. 

Blaine, who was still heartbroken and his eyes were closed. 

All of them were standing behind Blaine, “SO, WITH A THOUSAND SWEET KISSES” 

Rachel belted out, Santana looked at her beautiful girlfriends smile which was a Radiant Eclipse. 

Blaine even looked happy, 

“YOUR HEART HAS EXPIRED” Blaine belted out the final notes of the song that they chose to represent Dave.

The man they had all come to love during his transformation the past year. 

Blaine was crying. 

Santana watched as her girlfriend leaned down and hugged their hurting classmate. 

Santana had never been more proud of her girlfriend.


End file.
